Kjarkskäetr Technology
Kjarkskäetr Technology is native to the Kjark and Skäetr species and is primarily used in the Ghürg System. Having inherited the massive technological advances made by the Kjark and improved upon them, the Skäetr are, reportedly, one of the most advanced type C societies. Their extremely xenophobic nature and the wariness of traveling too far in the great dark, however, have set heavy limitations on their ability to learn new things, making the development of any new technology rare. Location Ghürg_System Biological Technology Due to the great advancements made by the Kjark in this particular area of research, the Skäetr excel in the field of Biological Technology. They have reached the point where they are able to create almost any structure from a single Klergts cell. This, combined with the great quantities of a powerful biochemical energy source existing on their planet, make biotechnology one of the most important branches of science for their civilization. Currently, most things ranging from precision tools to spaceships are grown instead of built. Weapons Although the Skäetr rarely use weapons of any kind, they usually have one or two Kjark equipped with one in order to protect themselves. The most basic Kjarkskäetr weapon is a small blob of flesh, about half the diameter of a Kjark hand that, when undergoing pressure, explodes, liberating powerful digestive enzymes. This usually kills the Kjark using the weapon, so the Skäetr refrain from using them because a Kjark is a valuable piece of property. More advanced weapons aren't as potent as these blobs of flesh, but the attacker is not wounded with their use. The most common is a long tube made from a hard organic substance with a small brain that, when commanded by a Skäetr, launches dozens of sharp, hollow spines filled with a potent neurotoxin from a hole in its front end. Also in the Kjarkskäetr arsenal are simple gas-filled organisms that can fill a small room with deadly toxic fumes in one or two seconds and sharp keratin blades coated with digestive enzymes (not as powerful as the blob of flesh's) that are surgically implanted in the forearms of some Kjark's larger arms. Terraforming Although the low need for nutrition and the psionic powers of the Skäetr made interplanetary travel an easy task, the Skäetr are heavily adapted to their home planet of Uljghersn and are unable to survive without a high atmospheric humidity and Sjurgh. Therefore, in order to colonize other planets they have had to invent a process that would make enormous changes to the basic structure of a planet, very quickly. The process is divided into five parts: *Sending probes to the planet in order to learn everything they can of its environment. *Landing test lifeforms, genetically engineered to survive on that planet, in order to confirm the information. *Landing giant atmosphere converters that breathe in the normal planetary atmosphere and breathe out a more hospitable one. *Wait until the test lifeforms die. *Send in a Kjark to test if the environment is livable. If he dies, the process starts again. Usually it takes three or four tries (Forty to sixty GY) until the planet is terraformed. Normally, inhabited planets are not targets for terraforming, but Konghund was a notable exception because of its great reserves of silicon, one of the only non-organic elements still used by the Skäetr. Spacecraft The Kjarkskäetran spacecraft are gargantuan marvels of bio-engineering, able to transport an enormous population of Kjarks and Skäetrs across great distances, while consuming little fuel (Sjurgh). See Jgourmond for a more detailed account of Kjarkskäetran spacecraft. Category:Space Travel and Technology Category:Uljghersn